Ay, Ay, Ay, My Little Firefly! Gaara Story
by I.Am.Yours.Aqua.Eyes
Summary: A girl with amnesia notes the sadness in lack of emotion in a boy's eyes, she makes a vow to make him smile. Will she succeed? And just who is the girl? She doesn't even know herself. Takes place sometime after the 'Sasuke Retrieval Mission.' GaaraXOC
1. Vow of Youth!

**Scroll One!**

_Day One:_The Vow of Youth!

**_----------_  
**

_He sat glued to his seat, accompanying the hospital bed, staring out the Konoha hospital window, Room 101 to be exact. When you were bored out of your mind, it paid to be exact. **'Sigh'** Why was he at the Konoha hospital, Room 101?_

_Well, he was doing a favor for his recently obtained acquaintance, Rock Lee. It was the least he could do, but then again he had nothing better to do._

_Oh, and what was this favor? To watch an unconscious girl, and be there when she woke up._

_An odd thing to ask someone, but then again not a very hard task. Lee had briefly told the redhead about the girl._

_You see, while on a mission Lee had found her unconscious, in the Kohoha forest. She was injured and appeared to be lost. When she finally regained conscious she had no idea why or how she got there._

_Lee had concluded from this that, through the injuries, she suffered amnesia. Losing memories of who she was and why she existed. He saw this as a chance to help out, bringing her back to Tsunade-sama, so she would treat the girl's wounds._

_She didn't wear a headband, so they were guessing she wasn't a ninja. But still Tsunade reminded Lee that outsiders were not allowed in the village without proper paperwork._

_In a desperate attempt Lee, promised to take full responsibility of the girl and take her in as his joiner. He would teach her everything he knew about Taijutsu and his nindo._

_Lee saw this as a great challenge. And what could he say he **loved** challenges._

_And this girl was defiantly a challenge._

_And that my friends is how it all started..._

Four hours...Sabaku No Gaara's eyes had been glued on the clock the whole time. Four hours...He had been watching** that girl**. He was slightly annoyed, _slightly_.

He had things to do besides-Wait. No, he didn't, and that sort of added to the annoyance. What if he was doomed to have nothing to do but things like watching unconscious people, for the rest of his life?!

Oi.

Negative thoughts, clouding his mind.

The redhead struggled to clear his mind.

Or think of **anything** positive, for that matter. He grunted as he gazed at the girl, tearing his gaze briefly from the clock. She was sleeping.Why didn't they just wake her up!? No.

That would be rude.

The boy was puzzled. Why today? Why today did he feel so anxious...uneasy...floaty...not the norm...

Plus the chair was hurting his bottom. _**'Sigh'**_

He shook his head slightly, it was almost a indescribable thing...a bittersweet feeling, but say was he saying!? **The **Sabaku No Gaara would never feel like that! Would he?

Any other day he wouldn't mind staring off into space, for hours at a time. That question rung in his head. _Why today? _Or why **me**?

He sighed at his common trait to worry and over analyzed everything. He thought...**too much**.

Even thought he didn't look it, Sabaku No Gaara was a _**big**_...worry wart. He would never let anyone see that side of him, the worry-filled side the almost childish side, the side he never shows anymore.

"Lee-kun?"

At the high squeaky voice, he darted his gaze in the direction of the girl.

She blinked and boar her stare into him, with bright eyes, now sitting up in the hospital bed.

"Lee-sensei?" She asked again, shifting the white the covers on the bed.

"No, Lee is not here, he'll be back soon." Gaara stated simply, returning his gaze to the clock, indifferently.

"Ohhh." She mumbled softly.

_Silence. Silence was golden after all._

"Um...Mr. Redhead-chan?"

The boy twitched a bit at his named given.

"Mr. Redhead-chan?!" She asked again, when she failed to get a answer.

"My name is Gaara." _'Not Mr. Redhead-chan.' _He said, then thought, in dismay, not appreciating being called such a ridiculous name. He crossed his arms as he turned to the window, leaning slightly on the sill.

"Oh, Well then...Mr. Gaara-chan?"

He inwardly sighed, that name was not much better.

"Yes?" Gaara answered disregarding the name, twisting around in the chair.

"When is Lee-sensei coming back?"

"Soon." He stated bluntly, bringing his attention back to the window.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Gaara sighed out loud at this girl's persistence. "Don't you want him to come back?" He asked watching the sky as it began to change color.

The girl's lime eyes strayed to the side as she scooted to the side of the bed, hanging her legs over the side. "Sure! But your very interesting person, Mr. Gaara-chan! I would indeed like to be friends!" She exclaimed holding out her hand, gesturing for Gaara to shake her hand.

He gazed at the chubby hand from the corner of his vision. The redhead turned around, raising a non-existent eyebrow. It was a rare occasion for him to be approached like that.

The brunette put a hand vertically, to the side of her mouth. "You know Mr. Gaara-chan your supposed to shake it." She whispered to him as if he was an actor who unluckily forgot his lines.

Gaara hesitantly turned the whole chair around so he was facing the girl. And he didn't make eye contact as he casually took her hand. In response she rapidly 'shook hands' with him.

"It's to nice to meet you Mr. Gaara-chan! I'm so thrilled we can be friends!" She chirped with the biggest smile ever.

"Uh." Was the only thing that came out from him.

She giggled. "Your fuuuuuny!" The girl laughed, at Gaara's awkward responses to hers.

Out of the blue she swiftly pulled Gaara's arm causing him to falter, his face to shifting uncomfortably close to her own, well it was uncomfortable for him, an _embarrassing_ uncomfortable...

"Boy, you have some pretty eyes, Gaara-chan!" She beamed, closing her eyes in glee.

His face felt like it was on **fire**, he wasn't used to being this close to another person. And all that came out of his mouth was stutters... The girl however was un-phased, as she searched his aqua eyes, casually, with her almost florescent lime ones.

The moment was all too unfamiliar to the redhead, as he stared back. "You know Gaara-chan, I thought only girls wore make up." She mumbled, curiously, bringing a finger up and pointing it in his face.

His mood dimmed. "I don't wear make up." He stated in a dull tone, breaking the stare.

"Really?! What is it then!?" She asked, interested, almost touching noses.

He made sure he backed up a bit. "Insomnia." He said bluntly, she wouldn't expect anything else from him.

"Really!? How cool! ...What's insomnia?" She asked again, blinking in her own wonder.

He sighed, and she gasped as he pushed her off, sitting back up straight in the chair. "You ask too many questions." Gaara stated turning his gaze back to the clock._** Four and a half hours...**_

"Ohhh, I'm sorry!" The girl exclaimed slightly upset, for his sudden detachment.

"..." The redhead didn't feel a need to response. _'She acts as if she a child...Like she has the mind and knowledge of a six year old.'_

"Gaara-chan? I'm sorry." She whispered again.

"It-"

"I'm back Gaara-kun!" A familiar 'youthful' voice called, interrupting the redhead's sentence.

Rock Lee stood in the doorway of the hospital room. "Your awake, joiner!" He exclaimed cheerfully. She saluted.

"Hai, Lee-sensei! I am ready for your directions!" The girl chirped, hopping off the bed.

"Good!" Lee responded, walking through the doorway joining the new 'buddies'...

"Uh, can I go now.?" Gaara suddenly asked, pulling himself out of the **uncomfortable** chair.

"Yes, Gaara-kun, and thank you so much for your time!" Lee reassured him with a grin.

"Your welcome." He said emotionlessly, walking slowly toward the door.

"Bye Mr. Gaara-chan! I hope to see you again!" She waved as she watched her new friend exit into the hallway.

But 'Mr. Gaara-chan' was non-responsive, as he completely was out of sight.

A drip of sweat went down Lee's face. _'Mr. Gaara-chan?' _He asked himself, giving his student a odd stare.

But quickly the boy in green got right to subject. "Uh, Anyway as my joiner, you will undergo challenging training and practices, and be expected to work hard!"

"I will master anything that comes my way, Lee-sensei!" She shouted confidently putting a hand on her hip.

"Good to hear, joiner! But I am sorry I cannot join you in training right away!"

Confusion and worry hit the brunette. "How come, Lee-sensei?"

"Well, later this week a festival is being held And I was assigned to help!" Lee exclaimed cheerfully.

"A festival? Could I also be of some help, Lee-sensei?" She asked twiddling her thumbs.

"Of course! I shall ask Tsunade-sama what you can do! And also, this isn't just any festival this is the Ai-Hotaru festival!"

"Thank you! And...Ai-Hotaru???" She questioned, tapping her chin.

"Yes, Ai-Hotaru! The festival of the _Love-Firefly_!"

The girls lime eyes twinkled as she thought of what the possibilities were. "Ohhhh...tell me more Lee-sensei!" She chirped happily.

"It's a 3-night festival where you camp out and try to caught one of the legendary ai-hotaru!"

"Legendary!?" She questioned automatically interested, on the edge of her seat.

"Yosh! Legendary! It is said that they only come out once every one hundred years! It's all in here!" Lee went on excitedly, shoving a pamphlet in the girl's hand.

She gasped and scanned the pamphlet, her eyes brightened at what she read.

"Lee-sensei! It says here: 'As old legend, anyone who is fortunate enough to catch one of the ai-hotaru is said to be granted a wish.' A WISH! Lee-sensei!"

A drip of sweat went down Lee's face, at her childishness. "Uh, Hai, joiner."

"This is too exiting!" She exclaimed waving the paper in the air, attempting a dance in her hospital gown, in the hospital room.

_'I guess her injuries have healed enough...' _Lee thought examining her 'actions', a drip of false sweat dripping down his head.

He shook himself from his thoughts."It is also a good first practice!" Lee pointed out to his student.

"Huh?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at her sensei, stopping her twirling.

"If you are able to catch one of the ai-hotaru, hopefully their as hard to catch as the description, then you pass your first mission as my joiner!"

"Yosh! I'll be sure to catch one!" She chirped running over to her sensei, saluting him.

Lee cried dramatic tears of joy. "Youth!" He shouted, clasping his palms together.

"Uh, Lee-sensei?" he girl asked quietly tugging on his sleeve.

"Yes, junior?" He questioned still in his youth mode.

"Uh..." She mumbled, coyly. "Is it ok if I bring a friend?" She asked in a soft tone, shyly.

Lee's eyes widened slightly, wondering if she remembered anything before her, amnesia.

"Hai! Who do you have in mind, joiner?" He beamed at her generosity.

She smiled coyly "Well..."

_**----------**_

"No." That was Sabaku No Gaara's blunt answer, as he walked emotionlessly past the girl, continuing down the hospital hallway.

Lee chuckled nervously. "You have to excuse my friend Gaara-kun, he's a little...**antisocial**..." He whispered towards his joiner, really _emphasizing_ the last word.

The girl frowned, still in her gown, watching the redheaded boy walk slowly away, with his arms crossed, angst-ly. Her mood went from sad to just plain annoyed.

"What's his problem!? He has no right to act that way!" She demanded in her high voice as she puffed out her cheeks and puckered her lips, pouting at the boy's inconsistence.

"He's like with everyone..." Lee added somewhat sadly, as he watched Gaara turn the corner, until he was out of sight.

The girl pondered, blinked, and blew the air from her cheeks, her lips turning into a devious grin.

"Joiner?" The boy in green asked shooting her a look of pure curiosity, at her odd behavior.

"I will help him!" She chirped, punching upward in the air.

"Help him?"

"Hai! Lee-sensei, I'm going to make a vow!" The girl said making a fist in front of herself, her eyes flashing with determination.

"A vow?" Her sensei questioned, giving her a stare.

"HAI! A vow to **make Gaara-chan smile by the end of the Ai-Hotaru festival**!"

Lee filled with doubtful doubt. "Uh, that's very thoughtful of you Joiner but-"

"But, Nothing! I** WILL** change him! For the better! I give you my word, Lee-sensei!" She shouted making everyone in the hospital hallway stare.

Lee gave her a thumbs up, and a glinting smile, what was known as the 'good guy' pose.

"Yosh! You do your noble vow! I'm proud of you, Joiner!" He shouted tears of pure joy running continuously down his face.

"SHHHH!" A nurse hushed the two 'youthful' children as she passed, holding a clipboard to her chest. "This is a hospital."

"Sorry!" The youthful pair whispered in union, sheepishly...

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Uh, tell me what you think and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible!_

* * *


	2. Whats In A Name!

* * *

_Wellz, no one reviewed the other chapter but hopefully someone with this one :) Enjoy! _

* * *

**Scroll Two!**

_Day Two:_What's In A Name!

**_----------_  
**

"Boy, Am I hungry!" The girl exclaimed clutching her stomach in agony, earning some odd stares from people she passed in the Konoha streets.

"I wonder where you get food around here..." She thought out loud wondering the leaf village, passing many shops, not having any clue where to go.

"Hmmm..." She mumbled thoughtfully examining her surroundings. "So many shops..."

The brunette walked further in search of something to satisfy her hunger pains. Suddenly she gasped happily seeing a sign.

"A tea house!" She shouted running over to it and entering it. It had a brownish tint to it and were round tables everywhere, along with chairs. "Not many people today..." She whispered looking at all the empty tables.

But she soon discovered not all of them were empty...

"Mr. Redhead-chan!" She chirped loudly, running over to the unsuspecting boy's table.

He nearly choked on his tea spitting it out all over, spilling the cup _all_ over his lap. She tried to hold back her laughter as she put on a concerned face.

"A-are you...!"

"No." He said strictly crossing his arms, now soaked in his own tea.

"I'm sorry! I'll get you a napkin!" She exclaimed scurrying over to the counter at the side of the shop, grabbing as many napkins as possible.

She twirled swiftly around walking back to the table. "Ahh!" **_Crash!_** She had tripped over a stray chair on her way back. "Oww..." She groaned, stomach down on the ground.

Gaara just stared at this girl, he had never met someone so...peculiar. She was so innocent and oblivious.

Slowly, she lifted herself off the ground, finally making it back.

"Sorry..." She whispered holding the napkins out in front of him, looking somewhat embarrassed, with her head cocked to the side.

The redhead's gaze broke from the girl as he took the napkins from her hand. He took them and cleaned his lap up.

"If I'm bothering you I can leave!" She exclaimed, not wanting to make her 'vow' **more** impossible.

A silence passed before there was any response from Sabaku No Gaara.

"I never really liked tea anyway..." He mumbled, somewhat emotionless, standing up from the table.

"Hm?" She mumbled curiously at his statement, watching him exit the tea hut. The brunette blinked a few times before responding.

"Wait! Uh, Gaara-chan!" She shouted running out of the hut, looking for any sight of the quiet boy. Her eyes brightened as she saw that painstakingly red hair and maroon outfit.

She ran until she was walking next to him. "Gaara-chan! Where are you going!?" She asked smiling at him, very curious.

He didn't look at her as her spoke, only continued walking, with his arms crossed. "Nowhere in particular..." He stated lowly. "Though I never did finish my tea..."

"Ohhhhh...Well do you wanna get some...Uh..." She scanned her brain for any memories of her favorite foods, she wanted to pay him back for all the trouble she caused him. "...snow cones with me?"

The redhead stopped in his tracks.

"Snow cones...?" He questioned, knowing very well what they were. He remembered back in Suna when he was little, _watching_ as all the other children went out with their **friends** for, 'snow cones'. But he had never actually had one for himself, but he always recalled wishing he could do the same.

"Yes, Oh, Mr. Gaara-chan, they are ever so delicious!" The girl chirped, her lime eyes sparkling off the sun in glee.

He seemed hesitant as he spoke, not used to so much generosity, but he was _warming_ up to it...He sighed, un-crossing his arms, was he really about to do this?

"I guess that would be fine..." He said his is normal monotone voice.

The girl giggled in response. _'Maybe today, will be the day!' _She thought happily. "Alright! Let's go find a snow cone place!" She exclaimed, pulling the redhead's hand causally in her own.

His eyes widened into a awkward look, she did things so causally and extroverted...Him? He wasn't used to all this touching and human contact.

The girl tugged on Gaara's hand. "Come on Gaara-chan! Stop daydreaming!" She scolded at his suddenly spacey nature.

He blinked, cutting from his thoughts. Without words he let her lead him through the streets of Konoha.

The two explored the Leaf Village, having no luck in finding a snow cone stand, shop, hut, or anything!

The girl inwardly sighed. _'If there was one thing to make Gaara-kun smile it would have been a snow cone...'_ She thought a bit disappointed. She stopped, causing Gaara to stop behind her.

She let go of his hand and pondered, staring at the ground in dismay.

"What?" Gaara asked at her suddenly stopping.

The brunette sighed heavily. "I can't find a snow cone place! So that means you'll never be able to try a snow cone!" She somewhat shouted crossing her arms, slightly pouting.

The redhead's expression, softened. "Why are you doing this?" He questioned, emotionlessly, staring at the girl's face.

She looked over and made eye contact with Gaara. "Doing what?"

He looked straight into her eyes. "Trying so hard to take me there." The redhead explained.

A large smile appeared on her face, and she closed her eyes, making Gaara's face turn 'more confused than ever'.

"Isn't it obvious!" The girl said happily, opening her eyes staring at his.

"No." He stated, blunt as ever, still confused.

"Your my **friend**!" She shouted, throwing her arms up in the air, almost childishly.

Gaara seemed taken back by this statement.

"We're **buddies**!" The brunette continued, beaming.

"_Buddies_...?"

A loud laugh escaped the brunette.

"What?" Gaara asked, blinking widely in even more confused.

"Nothing! You just sound funny when you say words like 'buddies', like your not supposed to say them!" She laughed, putting a hand up to her mouth.

A dim look appeared on the redhead's face. "Is that so..." He mumbled, dully.

She laughed again at Gaara's overall personality and just the way he responded to things like this. The lime eyed girl grabbed his hand once again.

"Come on! maybe we will still find a snow cone shop!" She chirped, pulling him along with her as she ran.

Sabaku No Gaara rolled his eyes slightly. _'What have I gotten myself into...???'_ He thought staring ahead at this mystery girl ahead of him, who unexpectedly jumped into his life and decided to be 'buddies'.

"Buddies..." He whispered out of anyone's ear-sight but his own. The redhead's eye twitched after hearing himself say **that** word. _'Maybe I should **never** say that again...' _He pondered, dimly, a small false sweat drop dripping down his head.

**_----------_****  
**

"Whhhooo! I can't believe we found one!" The girl shouted sitting at a booth, across from her new friend, who was a tad less excited.

"It was...unexpected..." He added a _tad_ less enthusiastic as her statement.

She smiled as she bit off a tiny piece of her red snow cone. "Come on Gaara-chan! Try yours!" She pushed, pointing at Gaara's very own blue snow cone, that sat in his hand.

The redhead closed one eye, and gazed harshly down at the cold treat. "Hmmm..." He mumbled thoughtfully.

"Go ahead! It's not poison!" She shouted with a mouthful of treat in her mouth.

"It just doesn't seem like something I would enjoy..." He said examining the poor ice even more.

She blinked, and attempted to persuade the redhead. "Well, you'll never know until you try it, Gaara-chan! You won't know what **anything** is like if you don't **give it a chance**!"

Without bothering with words, Gaara put his lips down to the ice, feeling the cold on his lips. Then finally took bite, the girl watching closely as if a bomb was going to explode.

"So?" She asked, wondering what he thought of it.

Suddenly the brunette broke into laughter as the redhead's eyes widened and his eyes twitched, he had taken a too big of bite.

Gaara twitched more as he tried to overcome the cold-ness of the bite.

"A-are you ok, Gaara-chan?" The girl asked half-heartedly, between laughs.

He frowned as he finally swallowed the bite of ice, and slightly banged on the on the table top in agony, that he was sitting at.

The girl continued to laugh at Gaara's little mishap, trying hard not to choke on her own piece of sweet ice. Gaara's frown grew larger, he didn't appreciate being laughed at for such a _ridiculous_ thing.

"You know, Gaara-chan it's called a snow cone for a reason! You can tell alot by the name of something!"

"Yea, I kind of figured that out..."

The girl cackled at his ever-so-dim response, even though she had only known him for a day and a half she knew that's how he would respond.

"Are we done here..?" Gaara asked, in a bit of a annoyed tone towards the girl.

"Of, course not! You haven't even finished yours!" She yelled in a whiny tone, banging her palms on the table.

Gaara sighed at the girl's persistence, looking out the window of the shop, thinking of other things.

Meanwhile the girl frowned, there was no way she was going to get that guy to smile today. She puffed out her cheeks as she leaned forward, slumping. She was frustrated with this, Gaara-person...

_'What an annoying guy...'_ She thought, in major dim. She sighed putting an elbow on the table leaning on her hand, staring at the side of his face. There was something about him...something she couldn't quiet put her finger on...

"What's your name anyway...?" Gaara asked, suddenly in monotone, Not looking from the window.

The girl hesitated at the sudden odd question. She stuttered as she talked. "Uh-Well...uh...I-I don't...have one..."

The redhead arched the place were his eyebrow would be. "Why?"

Her mood seemed to sour. "I don't remember..." Her normal smile faded to a frown.

His expression softened feeling slight pity for the girl.

But suddenly the girl's mood brightened, and she looked up into Gaara's aqua eyes. "You could give me one!" She shouted excitedly, her eyes twinkling.

"Uh..." He stuttered, giving her a awkward stare. "Uh, I don't think...-"

She clasped her hands together, preparing to beg. "Please! Gaara-chan! Any name! Just choose one!" She attempted to persuade him, lowing her eyebrows.

The redhead sighed inwardly. Was he really about to do this? A question he asked himself **alot** lately.

"Fine...How-" Before he could say anymore, she interrupted.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Gaara-chan!"

"Uh...Your welcome..." He responded awkwardly, not seeing that it was that big of a deal.

And even though he only knew her for one and a half days he had a feeling, she would respond that way...

"Ok...How about..." Gaara trailed off, giving it some thought, gazing around the snow cone shop looking for any, if even a little inspiration to help him.

His eyes stopped at a brightly colored poster. _'That Ai-Hotaru festival is in a few days...'_

"Figure anything out Gaara-chan?" The girl asked giving him a large smile, an _almost _**contagious** one.

"**Hotaru**." Gaara said softly.

* * *

_Shanks for reading! Tell me what ya think, please:) _

* * *


	3. Where The Lightning Hits The Sand!

**Scroll Three!**

_Day Three_: Where The Lightning Hits The Sand!

_**----------**_

"Hu-Ahh!" Hotaru exclaimed trying to get a bull's eye, chucking the weapon at the target which sat broadly on a stump But the girl was, miserably failing. She had finally found the training grounds and and been at kunai practice for four hours now.

_Four hours..._

She sighed in dismay. _'Even the current academy students are better at this than I am...' _ Hotaru thought slightly sour, looking into the blue sky, using her hand as a visor.

"It's nice out today, at least..." She said a smile tugging at her lips as she leaned down, sitting cross-legged on the ground, not taking her lime eyes off the sky.

_'Hmmm...'_

Suddenly she felt a continuous shiver go up her body, she gasped as she grabbed her arm. "What was that!?" Hotaru asked herself at such an odd tingle.

_'It's all most like I've felt that feeling before...But I shouldn't be shivering! It's warm outside.'_ She concluded, scaring herself a bit.

Hotaru gasped again as she felt something wet on her nose, she jolted her head up to the sky. Small droplets of rain fell down on the training girl.

"Rain!?" She questioned cocking an eyebrow, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, come on!" Hotaru exclaimed stomping over to some trees near the training ground, taking cover under a large one that sort of stood out from the rest...

"How yucky! It was a perfect day too!" She wined watching as the rain got harder, dripping off the branches above her and the moist leaves swaying in the light wind.

The girl sighed as her eyes wondered around her surroundings. "Trees, trees, and dirt...Not much to look at." She looked to the left side of her, Trees, trees, dirt...Gaara-chan...

"Gaara-chan!" Hotaru demanded, directing her eyes back to where she spotted the _redhead-wonder_.

Her eyes flashed with curiosity, that common **naive** personality she seemed to have. What would he be doing here? In the rain for that matter?

"Gaara-chan!" She exclaimed again, rising from her crouching position, running over to him, careful not to slip in the now muddy ground.

Sabaku No Gaara was just standing there, under a small tree, sheltering from the rain, with his arms crossed of course.

"Hm?" He mumbled indifferently, turning his gaze to the eager brunette.

"What are you doing here, Gaara-chan?!" Hotaru asked, no **demanded** the redhead, trying to also get shelter from the tiny tree.

"I was training." He said simply, as expected from someone like him.

"Ohhh...Me too!" The brunette shot Gaara a cheesy grin, making him look away, staring at the rainy sky.

She looked away, slightly sad at his still detached personality. With that Hotaru struggled to changed the subject.

"Uh, soooo whatcha doing now?" She asked giving him the biggest smile she could muster up.

"Taking shelter, the rain and my sand do not mix."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. Leave it up to Gaara, Mr. _Technical_ to give such an answer.

"Why did, you pick such a small tree? I mean if you were going to take shelter, wouldn't you pick a bigger tree?!" She questioned the indifferent redhead.

The sides of his eyes widened slightly, realizing that the childish-wannabe-shinobi was indeed right. "Well..." He stuttered out in search of a reasonable answer.

Hotaru laughed out loud. "It's not like you to be so dimwitted!" She poked her thumb into her chest. "That's my job!" She chirped, with a grin ear-to-ear, turning her head to the redhead who sighed in dismay, closing his lined eyes.

"Hn, Can't argue with that..." He said half of his mouth hesitantly twitching into a _slight _**smirk**.

The brunette gasped loudly, her eyes going large with amazement. "G-Gaara-chan! Y-you!-"

"What?" He asked the dumbfounded girl, directioning his emotionless aqua eyes down to her lime ones.

"You!...-"

_**CRASH!**_

"Ah!" Hotaru faltered back into the tree trunk of the tiny tree, sliding herself down to the damp grass. Purple lighting had just streaked across the sky and thunder had clashed, startling her to death.

Gaara? He just stood there, he didn't move a muscle.

The girl was amazed, how could something like that not affect him. _'How can someone be so molded to be so...emotionless...?'_ She asked her self though her thoughts.

_'It's almost...**sad** ...'  
_

Hotaru sighed, helplessly from her place on the ground, there was no way she was ever going to get this guy to smile, **ever**. Even a second ago that wasn't a smile it was a smirk. Pff, that's it... her vow was hopeless..._inevitably_ **hopeless**.

**_CRASH!_**

No.

She can't...

She can't give up now, it's only been three and a half days! She promised! To help him! And that's what she'll do! For sure!

"Gaara-chan? Why are you so awesomely cool?" Hotaru asked solemnly, hoping to get a reaction.

The redhead un-crossed his arms and stared, dumbfounded at the girl. "Excuse me...?" He asked, at such a thing.

"Cool." The brunette responded. "Your always dealing with everything, so easy and calm. Your brave and clever too. Your _**cool**_." She explained, closing her eyes happily, a smile appearing across her lips.

For once Sabaku No Gaara didn't know how to respond. He tore his gaze from Hotaru, looking down at the wet ground, he didn't want to be rude but...he didn't know what to say or he was...dare he say it...**embarrassed**.

"Thank you."

Her eyes brightened. "Anytime!...Buddy!" The girl shouted cheekily.

The side of Gaara's lip twitched as he turned his head toward Hotaru, she gasped widening her eyes, was he going to...

_**CRASH!**_

The redhead somewhat quickly turned his head back to the sky. "It's getting closer...It's not good to stand by trees in the thunder..." He mumbled emotionlessly, as always.

"Well no duh, Gaara-chan! That's how people die!"

Gaara twitched a bit at that statement as an awesome idea hit the hyper brunette.

"Hey, Gaara-chan! Let's go to my house!" She beamed, looking at him with begging bright eyes.

He looked over at her a bit confused.

"You have an house?" The redhead asked.

"Course I do! I live with Lee-sensei!"

**_Crash!_**

The boy hesitated for a second. "Fine." He said, not really having any other choice.

"Great! Let's go!" She exclaimed grabbing his stray hand, she tugged on it. "Come on!"

He sighed..._wearily_, this girl was sure a handful. She was so, **high maintenance**. He followed her as she pulled him from the shelter of the tree.

**_CRASH!!!!!!_**

The thunder struck unbelievably close to the pair. **Feet** away.

"AHH!!" Hotaru screamed falling into the ground, the_ muddy_ ground...And because she was holding Gaara's hand, he went down too. With wide eyes he fell next to the girl, now covered in mud.

_Annoyed_. That's what Sabaku No Gaara was... **Annoyed**. Annoying thunder.

_**Crash!**_

_Speak of the devil._

"Ewwww..." The Hotaru groaned lifting up her hand, staring at it as stray mud dripped off.

Inaudible mumbles escaped the redhead as he pushed himself up, mud dripping off his shoulder, his gourd had crumbled and sat as a dis-formed lump of wet sand on the ground.

"Well that wasn't fun at all!" The girl mumbled with a weak smile trying to brighten the mood, noticing the obvious annoyance radiating off the boy. She sighed, heavily, she was weary of the situation too and it was only the middle of the day.

_'Oh, no, now he's in a more bad mood than before.'_ She thought staring at the grimace in his face, even though it had barely changed expression she could just **tell**.

Hotaru giggled nervously in a another attempt to brighten the mood. "You, know...It's kinda funny when you think about it..." She mused.

**_Crash!_** She could swear the weather was mocking her...

The lightning flashed over Gaara's harsh features, his aqua eyes still showing nothing but, annoyance.

"Let's just go..." He stated broadly, taking a step forward, he was _struggling_ hard to be polite in a situation like this.

She rolled her eyes a little, her gaze drifting in a random direction. But in that moment a glint of flashed in her lime eyes, a twinkle, something shiny.

"Hm?" She mumbled being drawn to the source, the mud making a sloshing sound as she walked over to it.

Hotaru looked down at the ground. There laid a small messy sheet of colorful glass, a odd thing to see in the middle of the ground.

Not caring about the mud, since she was already covered in it anyway, the girl knelt down slowly looking at it with much curiosity.

**_Crash!_**

Hotaru gazed down at the colorful glass with big eyes. She reached down and softly stroked it's smooth surface with her fingertips. "Wow.." she murmured.

_'What is glass doing in a place like this?...Is this where the thunder hit?'_

"What are you doing?"

_**Crash!**_

"Ahhh!" The brunette jumped back at the sudden _eerie_ almost quiet voice.

"Gaara-chan..." She mumbled in relief, taking a breath out, looking up at the mud covered redhead standing behind her. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He just grunted slightly, looking to the side. Hotaru sighed taking his response as a 'sorry'.

"Hey Gaara-chan? Do you know what is this glass here? ...It's so, pretty..." She trailed off, tearing her gaze from him back to the glass.

"Fulgurite." The redhead said bluntly, looking down at the shiny object.

"Ful- _grate_?"

He shook his head at the way she pronounced it. "**Fulgurite**." Gaara stated again, more boldly.

"But what **_is_** it?" Hotaru asked again, still filled with her natural curiosity.

"A mineral known as fulgurite can form when lightning comes into contact with certain rocks, especially sand."

Hotaru blinked in awe, for two reasons. One, That was probably the longest sentence Gaara ever said to her. Two, his knowledge of that kind of stuff was amazing.

"Wow, Gaara-chan your smart!" She chirped, turning back to look at him with a wide smile.

With that Sabaku No Gaara..._blushed_? Something he hadn't done since he was a **very** little boy. Was he embarrassed? Shy? Modest? There was something about her smile that made him...-

"Gaara-chan? You look all red! Are you getting sick in this rain?" Hotaru interrogated him.

And before he knew it she was standing up, placing a hand softly on his forehead.

**No** words came from his lips, he could feel his face _heating _up, his hands felt clammy even in the rain. What was wrong with him?

A worried looked plastered on the brunette's face as she lowered her eyebrows, noticing the boy's awkward expression.

_**Crash!**_

"We should get to my house now! You look sick, Gaara-chan!" Hotaru exclaimed grabbing his hand, pulling on it so he would follow.

The crimson on Gaara's face grew larger, maybe he _**was**_ sick...

**_----------_**

The pair panted stumbling into the small house, closing the door behind them. Hotaru laughed at her misfortune between her pants. "Hehe, I guess Lee-sensei's house was further away than I thought..." She breathed heavily kneeling on the floor, propping herself up with her hands.

_**Crash!**_ The storm of rain, thunder, and lightning was now on the outside.

"No, kidding..." Mumbled the redhead leaning 'coolly' against the now closed door, his closed eye twitching.

Hotaru gasped fakely. "I know that _the_ **Mr. Gaara-chan** did not make a joke!"

The brunette burst with laughter as Gaara rolled his eyes, doing the chiche of crossing his arms. She was delighted in the way that he responded to things, it made her _laugh_.

Suddenly Hotaru gasped again, for _real_ this time, stopping her incessant giggling.

An idea had come to her mind, she nodded to herself as she removed her new ninja sandals, that unfortunately were covered in mud, and put them by the door.

Seeing this Gaara-'chan' did the same.

"Gaara-chan! Welcome! Are you hungry?! And you must change those muddy clothes!"

The poor boy was...**overwhelmed**. With questions and these acts of generosity. He blinked searching his mind for answers.

"Uh, where is Lee?" He finally asked, figuring since this_ is_ Rock Lee's house, that he would be here.

"Oh, Gaara-kun! Lee-sensei's out on an over-night mission." She explained with a smile across her lips, which was common, the redhead came to notice.

One thing about that statement caught the boy's attention. _'Gaara-**kun** ?'_ He questioned in his mind. _'Now it's **kun**?'_

"I'm not really hungry..." Gaara mumbled breaking his own thoughts, crossing his arms, stepping more into the small home.

"Oh...ok...Well uh, you still should change your clothes! Their wet! You might get sicker!"

Hotaru snapped her fingers getting another thought. "You could borrow some of Lee-sensei's clothes!" The girl exclaimed excitedly, her lime eyes brightening. The sides of the redhead's eyes widened slightly. "Uh, I don't think..-"

**_----------_**

The brunette struggled to hold up her own weight as she collapsed laughing into the wall. "HAHAHAHA!" She cackled almost falling, even small tears brimmed Hotaru's closed eyes as she continued to laugh on.

Sabaku No Gaara just stood there: _**embarrassed**_. Why was he so embarrassed? He_ did _change his clothes, and he _did_ look, in one word: _**ridiculous**_. For Gaara was wearing on of Lee's green jumpsuits.

And since Lee _is_ taller than the redhead it was a bit over-sized...

Hotaru took a deep breath between one of her laughs. "Y-y-you look-RIDICULOUS!" She shouted trying **not** to sound mean and trying to breathe.

The redhead was a'_red **face**_' in that moment. He had never been so embarrassed in his life. He wasn't angry he was simply just: **EMBARRASSED**.

"Oh-oh-ohhh..." Hotaru mumbled, wiping away her tears of laughter, sliding her back down the wall, plopping on the wood floor.

She cleared her throat trying to retain 'serious' this time, which was hard enough for her.

"I'm sorry, Gaara-kun but you just look so...funny!"

"..."

The brunette sniffed dramatically, pushing herself off the ground, walking over to the boy. "I hope you can forgive me..." She mumbled in a slightly whiny voice, forming her lips into a pout, and looking down, **trying** to pull off 'cute'.

The redhead frowned slightly, looking to the side, grunting slightly. Even he himself knew, deep down his new attire _was_ most likely funny looking on him.

Hotaru backed up a bit knowing it was probably best if she changed the subject.

"Sooooo, uh...wanna see my room?!"

"Not re-"

"Come on!" Hotaru interrupted him taking his hand, pulling him along not caring if he wanted to or not. She was..._pushy _like that.

Pulling Gaara along, she lead him down the end of the small hallway.

"Here we are!" She exclaimed opening the door to the room at the end of the hall.

The door creaked opened to reveal a small-ish room, with a bed by a small window, a nightstand, and in the corner by the closet a massive pile of...**_stuffed animals_**.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow, it's not like he didn't _expect_ someone as **childish** as her, to have something as childish as stuffed animals.

Hotaru followed the redhead's eyes to her 'precious' belongings in the corner.

A grin spread across her face. "Alot of stuffed animals, huh?" I won them all in my spare time in the 'ai-hotrau' games since I've been here! You know...the final part of the festival is in two days! The part where you actually catch the ai-hotaru!"

The redhead just nodded with no emotion. He wasn't really 'in-to' the conversation.

She giggled pulling him further into the small room. The brunette let go of his had a she made her way to the pile of her 'friends'.

"I've named them all! I give them special names so whenever I look at them I'll remember the special way I won them!"

Hotaru grabbed a small bunny which was sitting on the top of the pile. "Like this one I..."

The girl's voice seemed to fade out as Gaara's attention was pulled to something else, a small stuffed animal that sat propped the on the pillow of the bed.

"What about that one..." Gaara said clearly not really noticing if he was interrupting her 'babbling'.

"Hm?" She murmured stopping her monologue about the white stuffed bunny.

"The one on the bed?"

Gaara used no words just nodded, fixing his eyes on the animal.

"Well..." She trailed off walking over to the bed. She picked up the toy carefully as if it was a _actual_ baby.

She closed her eyes happily stepping over to Gaara who was still standing near the doorway. "This is a special one. He's my favorite!" She chirped her smile growing larger.

"Why?" Asked Sabaku No Gaara, slightly indifferent, but deep down he knew he **was** slightly interested.

"Well..." Hotaru trailed off again this time looking down at the floor. "This one reminds me of you, I named it 'Gaara' after you." She mumbled the last part, not taking her eyes from the wood floor.

A awkward look appeared on the boy's face. _'She named her favorite stuffed animal after me?'_ This made Gaara's face feel a bit... **tingly**.

Gaara looked down at animal, examining it's features more.

It was a panda bear, of course having black rings around his pale blue eyes, accenting them. The bear's mouth was not a smile like all the rest of the other stuffed animals, it was more of a...**frown**. The whole bear in general had a blank emotionless look.

It did **indeed** resemble the redhead in _many_ ways.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading again! Well, this chapter took slightly longer to type. And tell me if you like it? Please:)  
**_

* * *


End file.
